


Scarlet Drop

by Mystik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer!Dean, M/M, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t understand why Azazel needed an especial child, why Azazel supposedly chose Sam over the other ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Written for "Breaking the norm - Dean Winchester" challenge from LJ.

They never saw it coming.

 

They didn’t understand why Azazel needed an especial child, why Azazel supposedly chose Sam over the other ones.

Three months after the portal to hell was open, they had their answer.

* * *

Sam was pacing back and forth, desperate, waiting for Castiel to come back. Dean had been missing for two days and Sam was ready to tear somebody or something open.

After the reconciliation with Dean, after everything they’ve been through when Dean came back from hell, Sam couldn’t help but feel panicked about Dean’s disappearing act.

A gush of wind was all the warning Sam got before a hand touched his shoulder. He turned around and found himself staring at a pair of blue eyes.

"Cas?”

Castiel frowned.

“It’s been three days isn’t it?”

Sam blinked.

“Yeah.”

The angel bit his bottom lip, a gesture really unusual for him.

“I think I discovered where he is. But it’s not good news.”

Sam grabbed Castiel by the shoulders, almost shaking him.

“Where is he?!”

“Consolation, Mississipi. But…” Castiel looked away. “I must warn you…is where we finally found a trace of Lucifer’s trail. He probably isn’t even alive anymore, if Lucifer knew he was the one destined to stop him, so…”

“Stop!” Sam shouts, closing his eyes. He opens them, staring at the angel. “He’s alive. He’s Dean, so he’s…alive.”

Castiel just looked at him. Sam took a deep breath.

“Just take me there. Please.”

The angel looked at him some more, before touching his arm.

* * *

It’s like Cold Oak all over again. Sam enters the desert city with conscious steps, his ear capturing the sounds of Castiel following behind him. He walks along the street that leads to the church in the middle of the city. Ironic.

Sam walks until he’s in front of the massive doors of the church. He opens and enters the place, seeing that all the chairs that were supposed to be there are gone. There’s only one altar and it’s filled with black candles and a bowl in the center of it, beside a chalice.

“I knew you would come.”

 

Sam turned around at the sound at that voice and his heart stopped. Dean was walking towards him in slow steps, but somehow it wasn’t his brother at all. The smirk was different, the swing of his hips. And when the light caught his face fully, he finally saw. Those eyes, always such a beautiful green, were dark, almost black.

“Who are you?” blurted Sam, taking a step back.

Dean stopped and put a finger on his chin.

“That’s an interesting question. You see, I’m Dean. But at the same time I’m not.” He smirked. “And I have you to thank Sammy. For setting me free.”

At those words his heart failed a beat. Sam almost dropped on his knees, supporting himself on the altar behind him.

“Lucifer?”

Dean smiled, softly. And that scared Sam more than anything.

“I always knew you were the smart one in the family.”

 

With a quick gesture Sam was thrown on the floor, his body pinned to the wooden surface. His arms were extended and his head thrown back. Dean approached him, passing by his body to collect a black candle of the altar. He returned, stopping by Sam’s side, kneeling down. His callused hand touched his face tenderly.

“My beautiful Sammy,” Dean smiled. “Even if I recovered all my memories, I’m still your brother you see. Because his human soul is deeply entwined with this new existence.”

Sam’s breath quickened in terror.

“Stop talking, you’re not my brother!”

Dean smirked.

“I told you, I am your brother. The problem is that at the same time, I’m Lucifer too.” He raised his hand and a knife was conjured. “And I’m about to give you a present. A thank you present, if you like.”

Sam turned his face away.

“I don’t want anything from you.” He secretly wished to know where Castiel went.

“Castiel is mine now.”

His head snapped back.

“What?”

Dean inclined his head, like he just read his mind, still smirking.

“Wasn’t him who lured you to me?” he approached and singsonged in his ear. “I have an angel on my side…and he’s such a good little soldier…”

“Impossible.” whispered Sam.

“Not quite.” Dean looked at him again. “When he freed me from the angel’s prison, when he chose to be at my side, he sealed his fate. Not that he knew that, but anyway…”

Sam widened his eyes.

“So what now?” he cursed when he heard his voice breaking. “You’re gonna kill me?”

Dean laughed, the same warm sound as before and that was breaking his heart.

“No! I told you, I’m gonna give you a present.”

 

Dean stood up and took off his jacket, followed by his shirt. Sam tried to get away of the power holding him down, but it was impossible. Then his brother – or not, he couldn’t know anymore – kneeled down again, sliding the knife against his shirt, barely scraping the material.

“It came to my knowledge that you’re quite addicted to the power that Ruby’s blood gave to you right?” he cut Sam’s shirt from top to bottom. “If you liked that, you gonna love this.”

Sam stopped breathing for a second when the reality sank in.

“No…”

Dean smiled, his green eyes glowing in the candle light. He raised the knife and cut his arm, a neat cut, the blood dripping steadily. He dropped the knife on the floor and reached for Sam’s jaw, gripping hard.

“Open up, Sammy.”

“No, no, stop it Dean!” exclaimed Sam, trying to get away.

Dean just laughed as the first drop feel on Sam’s mouth. His laugh turned louder when Sam groaned, his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

“Don’t deny it Sammy, it’s only gonna make us waste our time.”

 

Sam tried weakly to get away when he tasted the blood dripping against his mouth. The rich taste exploded against his tongue and his whole body shook in pleasure, his cock hardening painfully against his jeans. His breathing became fast and short. He shouldn’t do this, he should try to save Dean, but **_God_** …

“Good boy.”

The praising only fueled his hunger. Sam barely noticed that he was now free to move as he raised himself, grabbing Dean’s arm, sucking greedily at the blood. He felt Dean’s hand pulling him and soon he was writhing against Dean’s lap, still lapping at the scarlet liquid like it was water and he was dying of thirsty.

Dean’s hand gripped him harder and he felt the answering hardness against his ass. He moaned, his eyelids fluttering in ecstasy. Suddenly he felt a hand gripping his head, ripping his mouth of Dean’s arm. He opened his eyes, looking at a pair of glowing jade orbs, flecks of silver swimming inside the irises.

“It was good?” asked Dean, his thumb sliding through his red bottom lip.

Sam just nodded his head, docile. He nuzzled Dean’s hand when he touched his face, his mind fuzzy and drugged, the demonic blood pumping through his veins like liquid fire.

“Do you want some more?”

“Yes.” answered Sam, his voice rough and fucked out.

 

Dean growled, pulling him by his hair, kissing him roughly. Sam moaned inside the kiss, tasting sulphur, blood and ashes on the kiss and something addictive and sweet. Dean’s taste, Lucifer’s taste, he didn’t know.

Time moved like a blur of sensations. He felt as Dean dropped him on the floor, taking his clothes off him fast and dirty. Sam just moaned, spreading his legs like a cheap whore, his arms wide like a sacrifice. Dean loomed above him, just opening his jeans enough to take his hard dick out. He pumped himself once, twice, before he gripped Sam and brought him to his body, entering in one swift move. Sam threw his head back, screaming in agony, feeling his body tear in two, his blood mix with the precome on Dean’s cock. His own dick just pulsed and hardened even more.

“Such a good little slut.” hissed Dean in his ear.

“Yes…” whimpered Sam, his body pulsing in time with the cock inside him, his blood singing in his veins. “Give it to me.”

Dean laughed huskily and started thrusting, in and out, without mercy, tearing Sam even further. Sam grabbed him by his back, scratching his nails across the freckled skin. His glazed eyes looked at the ceiling of the church, his mind thinking at how more damaged and doomed he could get, being fucked by his own brother – by Lucifer himself – in a place of God.

The thought crossed his mind for a few seconds before He felt those scarlet drops on his mouth again, Dean’s demonic blood feeding his hunger. He just moaned, accepting the blood, tightening his legs around Dean’s waist.

* * *

Sam was lying against Dean’s chest, between his legs, sated and truly fucked out. He felt Dean’s slide his fingers through his hair, the gesture making him purr low on his throat, like a kitten. A flutter of wings made him open his eyes.

“My Lords.”

 

Castiel kneeled before them, his head bowed in respect. Dean chuckled and Sam followed him, snuggling himself further against Dean’s warmth.

“We have an angel on our side…and he’s such a good little soldier…” sinsonged Sam, quietly.

“Yes we do.” answered Dean. He looked up. “Hey, Cas, did you get the army ready?”

The fallen angel looked up, his blue eyes now dark as the deepest ocean.

“Yes I did. They’re only waiting for your orders.”

“Good.” Dean kissed Sam’s temple. “Get out, we’re gonna be right there.”

Castiel nodded once, before disappearing. Sam looked up, smiling lazily when Dean kissed him.

“What are we going to do now?” asked Sam after the kiss finished.

“Now…” Dean slid his thumb against his brother’s swollen lip. “We have a world to rule. And, you know, destroy and stuff.”

Sam laughed, his eyes glowing in the semi-darkness.

“Whatever you said, oh great lord Lucifer of hell.”

Dean slapped him upside the head, before biting his earlobe.

“For you, it’s gonna be only Dean.”

 

Sam didn’t care. As long as his brother was there, with him, the world could explode. Well, they would make sure of that now.

Outside, the roar of demons increased, waiting for their lords.

 

 

THE END


End file.
